bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Avak
Avak (a.k.a, "the Trigger") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. History Dark Hunters Avak was originally the target of a Dark Hunter mission. A Hunter had been captured and imprisoned, and Avak was the jailer. Avak was defeated and brought back to the Shadowed One and recruited. He created the Destral Cycle at some point during his career as a Dark Hunter. 4,000 Years Ago: Vezok, Reidak, and Avak free the Kanohi Dragon from its prison in order to pressure Turaga Dume into allowing a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui. At Dume's refusal, Vezok tries to kill him but Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and nine other Toa (one of them most likely Tuyet) intervene. With neither side willing to pick a fight at the moment, the Hunters leave and let the Toa deal with the dragon. Piraka Zaktan eventualy decided to go rouge with another 5 of his species: Hakann, Vezok, Reidak, Avak, and Thok. After Teridax was defeated by Takanuva, rumours began to circulate, so Zaktan and the Piraka journeyed to Teridax's lair, to loot it. They found something interesting: the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, it split Vezok in two, the other half named Vezon. While still in Teridax's Lair, Zaktan and the other Piraka suddenly gained knowlege of the Mask of Life. They all wondered how this happened, but only Zaktan knew that Teridax's spirit told them this. Zaktan led the others to the exit,when they were attacked by two Mana-Ko. Vezon escapes,and the other Piraka find the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters,and decided to use them to get to Voya Nui,where the mask was. When they arrived, they acted as Toa to fool all but six Matoran. After their battles with the Toa Nuva and Toa Inika, Avak and the other Piraka made their way down the staircase leading to the Ignika, fighting their way past guardians and trails along the way. After arriving in the Mask of Life chamber, they encountered Vezon. when the Inika arrived and began to fight Vezon and Fenrakk, the Piraka woke up and stayed out of the way. Soon after the Mask of life flew out of the chamber and into the sea surrounding the island suface. After the Inika went after it Zaktan decided the Piraka should lay low for awhile. Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Avak and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa, where they and the Toa, Matoran, and Piraka were later knocked unconsicious by a blast of Axonn's Power. The Piraka were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived and was taken by other Skakdi and fused with the other Piraka and other species when they were thrown in Energized Protodermis. Characteristics blah blah blah blah blah noobs Characteristics Personality Avak is a weapon expert and is extremely trigger-happy. However, he is terrible at hand-to-hand combat and rather useless when unarmed. Because of this, he goes to great lengths to protect his weapons from Reidak, who can reduce them to scraps in seconds. He is the only other Piraka besides Zaktan to suspect that something is up regarding the Antidermis. Powers & Tools Avak's Elemental power was that of Stone (though he could only activate this power when with another Piraka), and his weapon was a combination Pickaxe and Jackhammer known as a Seismic Pickaxe. In the animated comics this also doubled as a powerful firearm. He could create a prison cell out of thin air that was specifically designed to counter a foe's powers, this took some concentration and the prisons would disappear should Avak be knocked unconscious. He also had X-ray and Telescopic vision. Set Information *Avak was released in 2006. *Avak's set number is 8904. *Avak has 41 pieces. Trivia Because of low sales of brown sets, Avak was the last set to be primarily brown. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka Category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Zamor Users